Lies
by Princess of the Pearl
Summary: A series of short drabbles/reflections regarding all the lies we've heard Jack and Elizabeth tell each other. Longer summary inside. SPARRABETH. Complete!
1. Introduction

**LIES**

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters depicted in this story do not belong to me, thus, I make no money from the writing of it.

**SUMMARY: **A series of short drabbles/reflections regarding all the lies we've heard Jack and Elizabeth tell each other. Elizabeth is back on the Black Pearl, after being convinced by Jack that she needn't wait for Will alone. But much to her chagrin, she finds herself more and more captivated by the notorious pirate captain.

**RATING: **T

**A/N: **I've written many (many, many, many…) drabbles in the past, but this is the first time I'll be posting any. I'm planning on ending this little whatever-you-want-to-call-it with a chapter written in non-drabble/story format. Each chapter will alternate between Lizzie and Jack, in chronological order from when said "lie" occurred. Right now I'm planning on ten-eleven chapters, but it could be longer. So anyways, let's get on with it, shall we?

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

It had been exactly three months and four days of solitude.

Elizabeth stood on the beach, wriggling her toes into the warm sand, letting the salty, cool water wash up around her feet and ankles. She watched her toes as each wave took away the sand, leaving them exposed once again. She was standing in the exact spot she'd been standing in when Will left… and when she saw the Black Pearl beginning to change directions, leaving her alone. Simple entertainment like this was all she really had now. She was waiting, by herself, for a ten-year prison sentence to pass for a man she was no longer in love with.

She'd thought up until that day, the day he left, that she was still in love with Will. But as the minutes turned to days and the days to nights, she had more than enough time alone with her thoughts. She loved Will, there would never be a doubt about that. But it wasn't the same kind of ardent devotion that she had once felt. It went from passionate, fiery hot to lukewarm… the kind of love she might feel for a best friend or a brother. And as much as she knew that Will would remain devoted to her for the rest of his immortal life, he didn't love her the same way either. She felt it in the way he kissed her and the way he touched her. It felt… platonic, sometimes even forced. Things just hadn't been the same since she…

She shook her head, closing her eyes. She tried so hard not to think of that day. She didn't really have to, either, for the image of the Pearl being dragged to a watery grave, its captain along with it, would stay in her mind forever.

_Jack_. _Dark piercing eyes made even darker by the smudged kohl that lined them. Tan skin from countless days at sea. Calloused hands from countless hours of hard work. A wild nest of dark hair, full of trinkets and other things, each one holding a special memory for the man. A salty, warm smell of sea water, sweat, smoke and spices. A grin that glinted gold. Lips that she stole a kiss from… lips that forever changed the way she thought about kissing and how it was supposed to feel…_

Thinking about him made her feel… so many different things. She struggled daily with her feelings for the man, his total consumption of her thoughts doing little to help. She had no idea what she was to _him_. Was she a friend? An enemy? Just some girl he used to know? Something… more? There was, however, one thing she knew that was absolutely certain. She would never fully know how she felt about him, nor come to terms with her feelings, without knowing where she was in his thoughts.

She'd written him countless letters, sending them all over the place in hopes that one might eventually reach him. In each one, she asked him to visit her, if only for a few hours. But she had yet to hear from him and it seemed that everyone else she had talked to had not heard from him. All she could do was hope that one of her letters had made it to him… and that he was alright.

* * *

Of course Jack had gotten her letters and he'd kept them all… every single last one.

He'd gotten one in Singapore, another in Santorini and another in Gibraltar. He got one in Madagascar before rounding the Cape of Good Hope. He got one in Montevideo and one more in Monrovia. He'd gotten three once he reached Tortuga.

He bought a small, wooden chest with a rounded top full of intricate carvings just to keep her letters in. He'd read a few of them so many times, the ink was starting to fade and the paper was starting to thin from where he'd held it in his hand. In each letter, she'd asked him to come see her. She missed him, they said. But not one of them held an apology for what she'd done. He supposed he didn't deserve one after all the sneaky, low-down things he'd done to her, but if he got one… all his resolve would disappear and he'd set sail towards where she was in an instant. They spent their last weeks in the same vicinity dancing around each other, avoiding each other at all cost. Neither could look the other in the eye. She was too proud to pour out her guilt and he was too stubborn to accept it and forgive her.

He wanted to go to her. But he couldn't.

He leaned back in his chair, breathing deeply. His eyes were fixed on the chest of Lizzie letters that sat on the corner of his desk. His hands were gripped into fists. He wouldn't read them… not again. But he wanted to, lord how he wanted to! Her handwriting was so… elegant and perfect. Each piece of parchment had her smell on them… he wondered if she knew that before she sent them. And when he read them he could hear her voice as if she were reading the words to him. Yes, he wanted to go to her. He missed her, as much as he couldn't admit it.

Pirates did not _miss_. They did not long for another person. They didn't feel heartache or loss. They did not _forgive_ being murdered… even if their murderess went to the ends of the earth to bring them back. And they certainly did **not** fall in love.

He leaned forward, clasping his hands together. He could not tear his eyes from that damn chest. Maybe he should just fill it with rocks and throw it overboard. Then he'd be done with it. Yes, that's what he'd do! His triumphant smirk was quickly replaced with a furrowed brow. But that was… those letters were the only reminder that she had ever been about this vessel, save for his memories, which he secretly hoped would not grow darker with time.

He reached for the vest but stopped himself, instantly pulling his hand back and placing it behind his back when the door swung open. It was Gibbs, his face completely straight, irritated even. The older sailor had known his captain far too long to bother with niceties, captain or no. Especially when he was being as ridiculous as he was.

He stopped in front of Jack's desk and held up the folded piece of parchment in his hand. Jack could see the red, wax seal, the letter _E _imprinted in it. Gibbs tossed the letter on the desk.

"Another one?" Jack asked, trying with great difficulty to hide any traces of excitement from his voice.

"Aye." The older man stood there, his arms crossed, not moving. His eyes were fixed on Jack.

"Um…" Jack placed a single finger on the parchment, sliding it across the wooden surface towards himself. Usually Gibbs would march in, deliver any letters picked up in port and leave. So… why wasn't he leaving? "…thank you…?"

"This is getting bloody stupid," Gibbs announced. Jack had never seen him so firm before. It felt like Gibbs was the captain and _he _was the first mate.

"Excuse me?" Jack rose to his feet, his eyes hard and his voice stern. He was trying (and he knew, failing miserably) to withhold his authority as captain.

"This," Gibbs pointed to the letter and then back to Jack, "is complete absurdity. You know those letters are goin' to keep findin' ye. So just go to her already. See what she wants. There's nothin' she can do to ye on land, there's no kraken left to swallow ye hole. Her 'usband is away at sea, for the next ten years mind you. She's alone. No bad could come of yer visit. So just go already. Get it over with. An' then, if ye wish, ye never have to go to her again or even think of her if ye don't want to. That way, yer crew can have their captain back, instead of a withdrawn shell of who he used to be." With that, he was gone, out from the door he'd come through.

"Well…" Jack said, to no one in particular, as if every word his first mate had said was based on utter falsity. He picked up the letter and held it for a few moments, noticing how different his name looked in her perfect, beautiful handwriting. He broke the seal and slowly, as if savoring a fine wine, unfolded the parchment.

_August 20, 1783_

_Dear Jack,_

_I've written several letters to you and I've sent each one to different locations, hoping that one might reach you. Maybe some of them have and I could never blame you for not wanting to see me. But if you could find it in your heart to come to this wretch of an island, if only for an hour or so, I would be forever grateful._

_I wrote to your father in Shipwreck Cove and he told me your last letter to him was from Barbuda, so that is where I will send this. This is the last letter I'll be writing to you. I know how desperate I must seem and if my other letters have in fact reached you, as I suspect they might have, I will no longer bother you with my incessant calling._

_But since this is my last letter to you, I feel there is something I must say to you, for I might never see you again to get to say it directly…_

_Jack, I will spend every day for the rest of my life regretting what I did to you. Sorrow never has been, nor will it ever be, an adequate term to describe how I feel about having done what I did. It is simply not strong enough. I do not deserve your forgiveness. Nothing you ever did or could ever do warranted what I in turn did back to you. I should have told you this the moment we found you in the locker. The first words you heard should have been my apology and I know that writing how I feel is a cowardly admission of guilt, but it is the only way I can do so for the time being. I suppose that is why I wanted you to come see me so badly… so I could have one last chance to offer my apologies. But as I fearfully suspect that I may never see you again, all I can do is write my sentiments on paper. _

_I am sorry, Jack. I am so, so sorry._

_Elizabeth Swann_

Elizabeth Swann… the fact that she had not signed _Elizabeth Turner _made his chest swell. And she said she was sorry. If she had only written those words in the very first letter, she would have never needed to pen another one. He'd need to find Gibbs soon. There was a change in course.

He smiled as he folded the parchment again. However, he did not place it in the chest with the other letters. Instead, he opened his jacket and slipped it inside the pocket there. No matter what her answer to his proposition, he would keep that letter with him, on his person, for the remainder of his days.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Elizabeth was, as she was nearly every night, restless. It was still uncomfortably warm, despite the hour of the night, and she couldn't keep her mind off how utterly alone she was.

James and her father were both dead, both murdered.

Will was gone.

Jack hated her.

There was nothing left to hold onto, no warm shoulder to turn into. There were no soft words of comfort. There were so many ways in which she could just get it over with. She hadn't made any friends in the small village nearby and she had no real friends away from this wretched place. No one would miss her. She squeezed her eyes shut, the tears spilling out from the corners of them and falling onto the pillow beneath her head.

What was she thinking? Had things gotten so bad that she would really resort to—there was a loud knock on the door. Who would be coming for her at this hour? For someone to think it appropriate to stop by for a visit in the middle of the night, they'd have to be…

No. She couldn't get her hopes up.

She hesitantly stepped out of bed, grabbing her robe on the way out of her bedroom to protect her modesty. She reached the front of the house and paused. There was no window in the door, no way for her to see who it was. She could be opening the door to a murderer, a sick-minded individual from the village who knew she lived alone. But she couldn't take the risk of _not _answering it. She slowly reached for the doorknob, the knocking persistent.

_Now or never, Elizabeth…_

She opened it and there he stood. Jack. Dark piercing eyes made even darker by the smudged kohl that lined them. Tan skin from countless days at sea. Calloused hands from countless hours of hard work. A wild nest of dark hair, full of trinkets and other things, each one holding a special memory for the man. A salty, warm smell of sea water, sweat, smoke and spices. A grin that glinted gold. Lips that she stole a kiss from… lips that forever changed the way she thought about kissing and how it was supposed to feel…

"'Ello, luv."

* * *

It had been nearly a month since Jack had convinced her to come back with him to the Pearl. She didn't belong on land. She was a pirate, after all. And she could still be there on that one day, could still be there to meet Will. She didn't have to go it alone, he told her.

Jack had been overwhelmingly good to her since she'd been aboard, as had the rest of the crew. She had no idea how the lot of them cared about her. Jack even gave her the use of his cabin… well, sort of. He insisted that she use his bed, as it was the only _real_ mattress on board. He set up a hammock in the corner of the room and slept there, to "protect her." Whatever his reasoning for being so kind to her when she still felt she didn't deserve it, she was just glad to have his friendship. She'd still longed to dig inside his brain and discover if there was anything more lurking within… but for now, she was grateful for what she had. Jack's company would do.

Their relationship steadily began to grow stronger. Trust started to rebuild itself. But she still felt guilty and she wondered if those awful feelings of culpability would ever subside. She kept thinking of all the lies she'd told him… all the things in their past that she prayed would not plague her forever…

So many lies…

_I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk…_

_I'm not sorry…_

* * *

Elizabeth was back.

Gibbs had been right.

Jack was no longer the withdrawn wretch he had been in the months since her absence. She was back and dare he say, his friend? He knew exactly what she meant to him. When he'd gone to her and practically begged her to join the crew on the Pearl, she looked at him with teary eyes and said, "You'd do that for me?"

"Why not?" he replied. He wanted to say _Of course. I'd do anything for you, Lizzie._ But he didn't. As always, he kept his mouth shut. He'd never had feelings like this before, for anyone, and he couldn't risk telling her when he was so unsure of what _he _meant to _her._ He knew their past might be too big an obstacle to overcome. All the lies he'd told her… all the times he'd proven himself a pirate.

So many lies…

_My first and only love is the sea…_

_It would never have worked out between us…_

All he could do was pray that the memories their past held would not plague them forever. All he could do was hope that their relationship wasn't damned before it had even really had a chance to come to light…

* * *

**A/N: **So that's it for tonight. The chapters to follow will be drabbles, until the very last chapter, as stated in my previous AN. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 1

**LIES**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**DISCLAIMER: **The lovely characters depicted in my story do not, unfortunately, belong to me. I must give props to the brilliant minds of Ted Elliot and Terry Rossio for creating them.

**A/N: **So here we go with the first lie. I just want to remind everyone that seeing as how the next eight or nine chapters are drabbles, they will be short. That is how I outlined and planned them. However, the provision of short chapters means I will be able to update frequently, probably daily.

Thanks so much to everyone who has already reviewed! Your reviews have been so sweet and, as always, keep me motivated. You guys rock!

Now, on with Chapter 1!

* * *

Elizabeth watched Jack from across the galley. The sweet concentration that his furrowed brow held was plainly obvious and no crew member dared to disturb him. His dark eyes were fixed on a map he'd swiped in their last stop in Tortuga. Everyone knew full well that when a map was "borrowed," it was for the captain's eyes and the captain's eyes only. _No one _else would lay eyes on that map. No one. She knew it was because he'd been marooned, his trust in others forever weakened. The navigation room, which housed several globes and an entire wall full of maps, remained locked and only Jack and Gibbs, his most trusted friend, had access to the key.

She wondered if she would ever earn that trust.

He took slow, infrequent swigs from the ever-present rum bottle beside him. She remembered the faint taste of the bitter alcohol in his mouth that day, the day when she… No. She wouldn't let herself think of that. She had apologized and he had _said_ he'd forgiven her.

He had.

He forgave her.

Didn't he?

She closed her eyes briefly, looking back at the captain. She forced herself to think of other memories, earlier memories.

* * *

_**Captain Sparrow! **__She shrieked, his arm snaking around her waist. __**I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk…**_

The first of many lies she would end up uttering, not only to Jack but in regard to her festering feelings for the man.

She had had plenty of rum to allow that kind of talk. The utter truth was, she didn't even _need_ the foul drink to allow that kind of talk. At that moment, she had thanked every God in heaven that she had the strong, stubborn resolve that she did. For had her strength been any more fragile, she'd be his. She'd let that man, pirate and rogue, pin her beneath him, against the sand, and have his way with her. And she wouldn't regret it.

She should have hated him. She should detest and loathe every single one of his qualities, every quirk, every habit, every mannerism. Mere moments after meeting him for the very first time, he took her hostage and pointed a gun to her neck. He was a self-serving, arrogant fiend with no regard for anyone else's well-being but his own. She had every right to hate him.

She tried. She tried so hard to feel abhorrence and detestation every time she looked at him. But she just couldn't… she couldn't make herself feel anything but mesmerized by him. His outward appearance was one thing, but this facet of mystique seemed to follow him wherever he went. She might have lived a sheltered life as Governor Weatherby Swann's only child, but she was a smart girl and a fast learner. She knew that mystique was there for a reason. She knew there was more to him than what met the eye.

But still… she lied. She made it seem like she was too strong to give into his charms, his flirtations. On the inside, though, she kept wondering how she was holding herself together.

* * *

She was leaning on her elbow, still gazing at him from across the room, the memory of that spectacular night, when he danced with her around the bonfire, flashing through her mind. She smiled slightly, staring off… wait, was he…? Was he looking at her?

_Oh God, oh God._

He was staring right at her. He'd caught her ogling at him. She watched, her heart beginning to thud in her chest from embarrassment as he smirked and beckoned her towards him. She should have looked away then, pretended that she hadn't been gawking at him at all… but instead, she stood up, smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothes, and began to walk towards him. She was hooked, unable to stop herself as Jack once again, reeled her in.

"Sit down, Lizzie," he said when she approached him. She didn't say anything and reminded herself not to fidget… she desperately did not want him to know how nervous she was. She placed her hand over the back of the chair opposite him, all the while watching him. "No, not there," he patted the bench seat next to him. "Beside me."

"What is it, Jack?" she asked. She hoped she came off braver than she was actually feeling.

He scooted towards her, moving the unscrolled map in her direction. "'Ave a look at this here map with me."

* * *

**A/N: **So that's it for the first drabble/chapter. I realized while writing this chapter that for this story's purposes, and where I plan to take it, I needed to add some additional story so the last chapter wouldn't be so unfounded. So these chapters resemble drabbles a little less now, despite the fact that they are quite short, but oh well. Hopefully it still works.

Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts! I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. Thanks again and see you at Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 2

**LIES**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine.

**A/N: **Here we go, another short drabble. This time the lie is one told by Jack.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jack sat at his desk, rubbing his temples. He'd ducked into his cabin to escape the Caribbean heat and _hopefully_ get some work done. Not to mention escape the heat he felt whenever a certain pirate king was within close proximity…

It used to be that whenever he and Elizabeth were close, he felt awkward and unsteady, not at all how Captain Jack Sparrow was supposed to feel. And he knew why that was, as much as he loathed to admit it. It was because he was falling for her and falling fast. He'd never had feelings like that before, not for anyone, and feeling them for someone he shouldn't even _like_ made him uncomfortable.

So now he sat alone, his attempts at forgetting Elizabeth Sw… Turner notwithstanding. Elizabeth Turner. The fact that she was someone else's missus made him cringe, especially when he could hear the faint beating of her husband's heart across the room from him. He'd given her use of his cabin and that meant her things were all around him, including the chest that held the heart of the captain of the Flying Dutchman.

The thought of her husband made him even more uncomfortable and even a little angry. How could that man expect her to sit around and wait for him when he could only be present in her life for one day every ten years? He'd be away from her more than he'd get to be present! If he had been the whelp, and thank God he wasn't, he would have told Elizabeth not to wait, to move on and find happiness elsewhere. He would have told her to go after what she really wanted… freedom.

Jack grinned at the thought. Freedom. That was something he could give her. Then it returned to him, the ever-present black raincloud named Will Turner. He remembered a lie he once told the fair-haired pirate king, a lie he told not only her but himself.

* * *

_**Elizabeth?**_ _He knew it was risky. He knew that taking those few extra, vital minutes when he really needed to make his getaway could end up damning him. But he felt he needed to say it. __**It would never have worked out between us. I'm sorry. **_

He would spend his first night, back as Captain of the Black Pearl, thinking about Elizabeth bloody Swann. Many nights to follow would be spent in the same pattern of sleepless frustration. Many of those nights would be spent wondering why he said that to her.

What he meant to say is _there could never even be an "us."_ He had originally intended to say some smartass, snide remark about staying away from harmless, defenseless rum, but when he turned around and saw her standing there, holding _his_ hand, something totally unexpected came out.

Maybe he said those words because he needed to assure himself that even if a silly blacksmith wasn't in the picture, he and Elizabeth wouldn't have worked. He liked to have answers, he liked to explore his possibilities. Not having the opportunity to make the tempting, virtuous Elizabeth Swann a possibility frustrated the hell out of him… mostly because he knew it would have worked.

Being on that hopeless spit of land with the governor's daughter who thought like a pirate gave him an insight to who she really was. She wasn't meant to get married and live the domestic life on land. She was much more suited to live a pirate's life… a life with him.

But who was he kidding? Elizabeth was with Will. She loved Will. So he concocted a lie as a means of assuring himself that she wasn't worth it anyways.

_It would never have worked out between us…_

"Damn straight," he muttered. He reached for the full bottle of rum across the desk from him. Maybe that would be the cure to forgetting about _her_. Or at least… maybe he could get sloshed enough to drown out the steady beating of Will's heart, each beat reminding him that Elizabeth would never be his.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for Chapter 2! Thanks for reading, now go review and let me know what you think! See you at Chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 3

**LIES**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine.

**A/N: **I got home and AWE was on TV and I was instantly put in a piratey mood (as if I'm not _always _in a piratey mood), so I headed for my laptop to write another chapter for this story. This chapter is sort of a continuation of chapter two. It's another lie from Jack and picks up shortly after where we left our favorite captain.

To everyone who has reviewed: your feedback has been so wonderful and supportive! Thank you all so, so much! I'm sure anyone who writes stories of their own knows that more feedback makes you want to update more often. If any of you ever have a request or an idea for a one-shot or a short story (1-10 chapters), let me know and I'd be happy to take it into consideration. Thanks again, you guys are awesome!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Thump-thump._

_Thump-thump._

_Thump-thump._

"SHUT UP!" Jack roared, standing up so fast and with so much force from his chair that it toppled over behind him. As if he wasn't frustrated enough, the steady beating of Will's heart refused to leave him be. He'd already dug the chest out from underneath the bunk, burying it under a mound of pillows and blankets in an attempt to mute the incessant pulsing. It seemed to quiet for a moment, a very triumphant moment, and so he went back to his desk. But two minutes later…

_Thump-thump._

An idea flashed through his ever-churning mind. He placed the thick glass bottle on his desk with a resounding _thud_ and stomped across the room, towards the mountain of sleeping aides in the middle of his… _Elizabeth's _bed. He uncovered the chest and set it in the middle of the bed. With a smirk on his face, he sauntered back to the desk, making sure to lock the cabin door on the way.

He poised himself behind the desk and pulled his pistol from his belt. With the smirk still on his face, he aimed it and cocked it at the defenseless chest. He knew full well that if one was to stab the heart of the captain of the Flying Dutchman, then that someone had to take their place. But no one ever said anything about shooting the damn thing…

* * *

_**Captain Sparrow! **__A voice called to him._

_Without so much as turning around, he answered. __**Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard!**_

_**I've come to find the man I love, **__the voice answered._

_He stopped dead in his tracks. __**My first and only love is the sea.**_

He didn't know it was her at the time. He would have never uttered those words if he knew it was her.

Had they been the only two people in the world, he would wrap her in his arms, kiss her with all the passion he could muster and tell her that the sea would never mean as much to him as she did. His first and only love was her.

But… they weren't the only two people in the world. There were many other people who would make a union between himself and the girl he was secretly lusting for from ever being… close.

One of those people, and unarguably the most important of those people, was Will Turner. The man she loved, the one she'd come to find, the one she always spoke of was one such Will Turner. Will was all the things Jack knew he would never be. Not that he necessarily _wanted_ to be those things, but nonetheless… he and Will were poured from two completely different molds. And Elizabeth loved him. She wanted _him_. Not Jack.

That night, with Elizabeth back on board the Black Pearl and sleeping not far from his cabin, Jack came to the awful realization that any hopes he might have had for capturing the Swann's heart were futile at best. When he first met Will, it was because Elizabeth had been kidnapped and the boy, who was just an earnest blacksmith at the time, was hell-bent on going after her. "I'd die for her," Will told him.

"So would I, mate, so would I," Jack muttered to himself that night. As painful and wretched as his feelings for Elizabeth were, he couldn't no longer escape from the fact that he was in love with her. He'd been kidding himself for so long, lying to himself that his feelings were just the result of some unsatisfied lust, but seeing her again only made him apprehend what he really felt.

_My first and only love is…_

…_Elizabeth Swann._

* * *

Why hadn't he fired yet? Why didn't he just shoot the bloody thing and be done with it?

_Because it would hurt her._

Jack Sparrow was capable of many things. Hurting Lizzie was not one of them. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he didn't hate Will. Sure, they'd been in one or two… sword fights… but at the end of the day, he would never actually kill the man. He _envied_ him, for he was the one who had what he wanted most.

He remembered when Will lay dying, on the deck of the Dutchman. Jack had stood there, eyes wide in disbelief, before rushing to his and Elizabeth's sides. The moment was surreal, hazy. He could vaguely recall the memory of grabbing Will's limp wrist and folding his cold fingers around the sharpened, broken end of his sword. It was the only thing he could think to do to fully prevent his death. It was the only thing he could do to spare Elizabeth the pain of losing him.

He placed his pistol back under his belt and reached for the rum bottle.

_Thump-thump._

It was mocking him. He glared as he tilted his head back and took a long swig.

_Thump-thump._

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Jack! I really do love the guy, I swear! _Thump-thump._ Thanks for reading, now go review! See you all at Chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 4

**LIES**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine.

**A/N: **I just want to say thanks again to everyone who has reviewed this story. Thank you so much! Your kind words mean more than you realize.

So anyways… This chapter takes place a few days after the last one. Jack, as always, is watching Elizabeth from a safe distance. So as you might have guessed, the drabble is based on another lie told by him.

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

It had been two days since Jack nearly damned himself and Will Turner by shooting the former blacksmith's heart. Immediately after this act, he put all the pillows and blankets back in their proper places, shoved the chest under the bunk where he had found it and proceeded to get stone drunk. He vaguely remembered staggering out of the cabin and heading towards the bow of the ship before everything went black.

He woke up in his bunk late the next morning. When he emerged on deck, his head pounding and his stomach slightly queasy, his first mate informed him that he and Elizabeth had gotten him inside the night before. Gibbs also included that Elizabeth didn't sleep that night. Instead, she stayed up in case her captain woke up feeling sick. He found his Lizzie in the crow's nest and muttered an embarrassed _thank you_ before retreating from her sight.

He was now at the Pearl's wheel, watching her from a safe distance as she climbed the rigging. She was wearing her traditional boy clothes, but instead of having her hair in a braid, as she usually did, she was wearing it down. Her golden tresses fluttered around her in the breeze, only serving to make her more beautiful.

Jack had seen Elizabeth wear many different outfits now. He'd seen her in several different dresses, each one accentuating her femininity. He'd seen her in several different outfits that were intended for the opposite sex, which he knew looked far better on her than any lad who might wear them. But he couldn't let her know that. He couldn't let her know that to him, she was always beautiful.

* * *

_**Elizabeth? **__He whirled around when he realized it was her. He expected to see a dainty governor's daughter in a dress and corset, her hair in ringlets. What he saw was something quite different. Breeches, an oversized blouse, a vest, completed with a tricorn hat and a pair of boots. He was temporarily speechless. There was the Lizzie he'd always fantasized about… the dread pirate Lizzie Swann. The wheels in his head began to churn. He had so say something to hide what must have been apparent lust. __**Those clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing.**_

Elizabeth had only been in his presence for a few moments and already he'd managed to lie to her twice. The first time he lied, albeit unknowingly, he told her that his first and only love was the sea. _Right. Keep tellin' yourself that, mate._ Now he went ahead and lied very much in the know. But he was certain that the whole world could see his want for her and so he quickly came up with something vulgar and offensive to detract attention from his desires. And this time he'd managed to lie to her TWICE in the same lewd comment.

_Those clothes do not flatter you at all._ The truth was, he thought she was a drop dead knockout dressed like that. It was a whole new look for Elizabeth that thrilled him to no end. He had always known that she had a pirate living inside her, but that Elizabeth only existed in his innermost thoughts. Now that Lizzie was standing in front of him. He had half a mind to ravish her right then and there and he half knew it was a God-given miracle that he had not already done so.

_It should be a dress or nothing_. That was only a partial lie. A part of him was understandably very tempted by the thought of a naked Elizabeth. But despite what he voluntarily made some people think, he was not a barbarian. He did not solely think of Lizzie as an object meant to pleasure her in all her nude glory. If she wanted to wear clothing other than a dress, that was more than alright with him. No matter what she wore she'd be beautiful.

He learned shortly thereafter that Elizabeth's wedding to Will had been interrupted by Cutler Beckett. A part of him was overjoyed at the fact that her nuptials hadn't taken place. All that meant was that he had just that much more time to convince her she didn't belong with that other man. But at the same time… her spoiled wedding caused her a great deal of pain and he hated Beckett even more than he had beforehand. And he could only imagine what she must have looked like in a wedding gown, how breathtakingly beautiful she must have been. She must have been the most gorgeous bride… even if he was not the groom.

* * *

"Capt'n?" Pintel tapped Jack on the shoulder, Ragetti, as usual, not far behind him. There was no response. "Capt'n Jack?"

"Maybe he's 'ung-over," Ragetti whispered to his older counterpart before adding, "again."

"Capt'n?" Pintel jabbed him in the arm. Jack, as if shaken awake from a dream, whirled around.

"What?"

"Yer shift's over, Capt'n," Pintel reminded him. "My turn to take the wheel?"

"Aye, right," Jack shook his head absentmindedly before handing the wheel over and disappearing from sight.

"Weird," Pintel muttered.

"Nah, he's jus' in love is all, with Miss Lizabeth," Ragetti said nonchalantly.

"Right," Pintel sarcastically chuckled. "Don't be stupid."

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for Chapter 4! The next couple of chapters will have lies from Elizabeth. Thanks for reading, now go review and let me know what you think! See you all at Chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 5

**LIES**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**DISCLAIMER: **Deplorably, still not mine.

**A/N: **You guys are awesome! Your reviews are what keeps me updating every day, so keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

With that said… this chapter switches back to Lizzie and a lie she's told. Now, with little else to say, on with Chapter 5!

* * *

Elizabeth lay wide awake that night, her hands on her stomach as she stared up at the ceiling. Jack was still on deck, drinking and gambling with the crew. They spent the better part of yesterday sacking a Spanish vessel with plenty of shiny goods to go around and a party of a celebratory nature was still going strong outside. As she lay there, she kept replaying the night's events over and over again in her head.

Three of the Pearl's crew members owned instruments and had taken up to playing a large collection of old sea songs. Most of the remaining crew, who had already had more than their fair share of drink, started dancing with each other. Those who weren't completely hammered yet asked her for a dance, to which she accepted. She danced with both Pintel and Ragetti before dancing with Mason, the ship's cook. She laughed and twirled about and ended up slamming against the front of none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

He didn't say anything to her and when she tried to apologize he simply smirked and took one of her hands. He placed his other hand on her waist and started to dance with her. Being that close to him, being able to breathe in that intoxicating aroma that belonged only to him, feeling her hand in his and his hand on just above her hip… it was a wonder her knees didn't buckle then and there.

The song was nearing an end and she could tear her eyes away from is. It seemed like his own dark, fathomless eyes were boring into her very soul. His head was lowering towards hers. He kept getting closer and she was letting him… his name escaped his lips in a light whisper.

"_Lizzie…_"

It was as if that one mention of her name reminded her of who she was and what exactly she was doing. Reality came skyrocketing back to her and she pulled away from him, placing a hand on his chest as she did so.

"Thank you for the dance, Captain Sparrow," she uttered. She couldn't call him Jack, couldn't make herself. Without looking back she darted away from him to hide in the cabin. She half expected him to appear shortly afterwards, to ask her what the hell that was all about. But he never did.

* * *

_**All I want is to find Will… **_

Yes, she did want to find Will. Of course she did, she cared deeply for him. But upon seeing Jack Sparrow again, she knew that it was certainly not _all_ she wanted. She wanted so many things that she could never, ever admit to anyone. Just admitting them to herself was a difficult enough task.

She wanted to feel Jack's calloused hand as it grazed her cheek.

She wanted to spend her life on the sea, on the Black Pearl, forever in his company.

She wanted that rush of excitement people get just by hearing the one they love say their name. _Lizzie…_

She wanted that raw, passionate connection that was lacking in her relationship with Will. She wanted to feel Jack's hands on her waist and for him to pull her body against his. She wanted a fiery kiss that started with her mouth and worked its way down her neck…

She wanted to make Jack smile, to make him laugh, to surprise him.

She wanted to uncover the Jack Sparrow that no one knew existed. She wanted to leave the pirate behind, if only temporarily, to see the man that hid behind.

She wanted him to teach her everything he knew about the sea, about piracy, about… other things.

She wanted him to take her in his arms and dance with her, for all dancing really was was two people leaning on each other.

She wanted all the things she could never have. Because she had promised herself to another and her honor, the honor she sometimes wished she didn't have, would not let her break that promise.

So yes, she wanted to find Will. She wanted to make sure he was alright, that he was safe. But there was so much more…

* * *

Elizabeth covered her face with her hands, wondering why she couldn't just let herself give in and let Jack kiss her… why she couldn't kiss him back… when the door opened. She quickly closed her eyes and feigned a steady breathing pattern, faking sleep. She heard heavy footsteps enter the room and stop about halfway across. He must have been watching her. She could practically feel the heat of his stare from where he stood.

"Oh, Lizzie…" she heard him sigh in an aggravated whisper.

And that was that. She listened, still pretending to be far away in dream land, as he got ready for bed. Once she had heard him climb into his hammock, she waited for his own steady breathing to take place. When she was sure he was asleep, she grabbed her pillow and covered her face, muffling the sounds she made as she started to cry.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for Chapter 5! The next chapter will be another lie from Lizzie, which is absolutely the most important lie she's ever told. Thanks for reading, now go review! I'll see you all at Chapter 6!


	7. Chapter 6

**LIES**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm sorry there was no update yesterday, but I've been trying to come up with new ideas for _The King's Captain _with little luck. Anywho. This chapter is, as I see it, the most important (and probably the biggest) lie told by either Jack or Liz. Enjoy!

* * *

Early the next morning, Elizabeth stood in line in the galley, mindlessly staring off as she waited for breakfast. She had managed to wake up and get out of the cabin before Jack had begun stirring, much to her relief. After what had happened between them the previous night, she wasn't nearly prepared to face him. She'd had plenty of time to think about what she would say, how she would elucidate her disappearing act, but had yet to come up with a decent explanation.

She ignored the fruitless chatter shared by the crew, thinking only if the awkwardness of her relationship with their captain was as obvious as she feared it might be. And she couldn't help but wonder if it was only awkward because she saw it that way. She wondered if Jack saw their relationship that way…

She wished she could be more like him. He was so shameless and fearless and bold. If he saw something he wanted, he would go for it and take it, not letting a damn thing get in his way or slow him down. If she were more like Jack, this whole messy situation, this dancing around one another, this unfathomable sexual frustration and lust wouldn't even exist.

She forced a polite smile of thanks as the cook spooned the morning meal onto her plate. She turned around quickly to head for the tiny table in the corner and ran straight into, who else, Jack Sparrow. Half of her meal splattered onto his front, the other half sliding off onto his boots. The plate bumped from her hand and shattered onto the floor, instantly capturing the attention of the entire galley.

"Oh, God, Jack, I'm so sorry!" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she was hit with a flash of memory that stung her still.

* * *

_The look in his eyes was enough to make her unlock those shackles and crumble against him, begging for his forgiveness. The look in his eyes made her want to find another pair _

_and shackle herself next to him, determined not to let him die alone. But she didn't. She couldn't. _

_How could she be doing this when she could still feel his warmth, could still feel his lips on hers? __**I'm not sorry…**_

The truth was, she'd never been more sorry in her life. Not a single thing she'd ever done in her entire existence had ever or would ever compare to this moment.

She remembered seeing him row away from the Pearl just a little while ago, escaping from the fate that awaited him should he stay. She had called him a coward. In actuality, she wished he'd just kept going. If he _had_ kept going, he'd be safe and this wouldn't be happening. Not to mention the fact that he came back proved that he was a good man, making her decision to sacrifice him to the kraken all the more heart wrenching.

And all she could manage to say was _I'm not sorry_?! She had tried to justify her actions, as if doing so would actually make her feel better. But there were so many other things she should have said. She should have kissed him again and again, all the while pouring her heart out. At least that way… maybe it would make things better for him. There were so many other ways it should have ended…

She should have told him then and there how much she loved him and how much it was killing her to do this to him. She should have told him that she spent hours trying to come up with another way, some other way to save them all. She should have told him that _she _was the coward. He was the one who came back and she was the one who was making sure he would stay. She wanted to tell him that she didn't care what it took, that she would find a way to bring him back. She would go to the ends of the earth, sell her soul to the devil, fight harder than she ever had and die trying if that's what it meant to save him.

But she didn't. She stared at him, her eyes wide with fear and regret, pain and anguish, as he smirked and was brutally truthful with her. _**Pirate.**_

At least he was capable of being honest… She was a pirate. So she turned and she walked away, the sound of his voice, the warmth from his body and the taste of his lips forever with her.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Jack… I'm sorry…" She stared at the mess she'd created, a painful irony given the metaphorical mess that was her life. The crew immediately burst into a chorus of sarcastic cheers and laughter and she felt the tears burning in her eyes.

Jack began to shout at them, making off-handed threats, and just as soon as they'd started they were quiet again. He looked back at her, but she was avoiding his gaze, as she usually was. She saw his mouth open out of the corner of her eye and before he could speak, she ran.

* * *

**A/N: **That's a good place to stop for now. There are four more drabbles left and then the final story-format chapter. Thanks so much for reading, now go review! See you all at Chapter Seven!


	8. Chapter 7

**LIES**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the continued reviews! I'm so glad you guys are liking this story so much. After this chapter (which is another lie told by Lizzie), there will one more lie from her and two more from Jack, and then the final chapter. So, without anything else to say, on with Chapter 7!

* * *

Elizabeth was out of breath by the time she reached the bow of the ship. Between stifling her tears and running from Jack as fast as she could, she'd forgotten to breathe. She steadied herself on one of the smaller masts, drawing in ragged breath after ragged breath in an attempt to calm herself and forget about what had just happened in the galley.

She couldn't escape the memory and slid to the ground, biting her lip so hard she tasted blood. She covered her face in her hands and began to cry, something she knew she'd been doing far too much of lately.

The hard realization that she _couldn't_ have the best of both worlds was beginning to dawn on her. What had she been thinking? She couldn't come to the Pearl, live the life of a pirate with Jack and remain faithful to Will. The wonderful feelings she got whenever Jack simply looked at her were violently clashing with the feelings of loyalty she felt towards Will, resulting in feelings of guilt and loneliness and despair. She thought about what Will would want her to do and then about what Jack would want her to do. She couldn't even think about what _she _wanted to do. She just didn't know.

The one thing she did know was that being here was a mistake. She had originally thought that being aboard the Black Pearl would clear her mind, help her sort things out. In reality, all it had done was make things worse. This dance she and Jack were doing was making her dizzy to a point where she couldn't see or think straight.

Her head and her heart were telling her to do two different things. One was telling her to do what would make _her _happy, to go to Jack and tell him how she really felt before things got even more complicated. The other, however, reminded her that she was a married woman with a husband who was counting on her to be faithful. Two problems arose from this. The first problem was, she wasn't sure which part of her, her head or her heart, was telling her to do what thing. The second problem, which was undoubtedly the bigger of the two, was she knew that while she loved her husband, she was not _in love_ with her husband. Only recently had she come to realize the difference between loving someone and being in love with someone.

* * *

_Will looked at her with so many emotions written plainly on his face. He was angry with her, hurt by her actions… he felt betrayed by the fact that she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him what she was up to, what she was planning. And, on top of that, her feelings for Jack were just as obvious to him as they were to her. _

_**You thought I loved him… **_

It was the only thing she could manage to say. She wanted to be able to tell Will that she _didn't_ love Jack. Then she wanted to be able to tell him that she _did_ love Jack. Hell, she just wanted to be able to tell him something! That way, he wouldn't be left wondering. He could either take her in his arms and tell her it would be alright between them or he could move on with his life.

But how could she tell Will how she felt about Jack when she herself didn't know?

Everything was so confusing. It felt like she was on a balance beam, teetering between the life she used to know and the life she'd been living since she disguised herself as a boy and left Port Royale all those months ago. She wasn't sure how, but somewhere along the line, she'd gotten lost and she no longer knew what she wanted.

She used to be so certain of how her life was to turn out. She would marry Will Turner and they would live happily ever after. They would have a whole group of pink, chubby children and the fairytale would never end. But since this whole thing had started… since the moment Lord Cutler Beckett interrupted their wedding day, things had started to change and the way she wanted her life to play out was now uncertain.

All throughout her childhood, Elizabeth had craved a life of adventure, sailing the seven seas with one hand on the wheel of a ship and the other on the handle of her cutlass. After being kidnapped by Barbossa's crew, she was slapped in the face, both literally and figuratively, with the harsh reality that a pirate's life was not nearly as romantic as she had dreamed it was. She thought after that fiasco that she'd gotten those desires out of her system. But upon seeing Jack Sparrow again, just the _back of the man's head_, it was all rehashed and once again, the fantasy of being a pirate had been dangled in front of her. And she took the bait.

She killed a man, left him to be devoured. If that hadn't proven her a pirate, she didn't know what would. And it wasn't as if that act was to prove herself, not in the slightest bit. But she knew she could never go back to the life she used to live. Any hopes she had for returning to a life of simplistic normalcy had been dashed the minute the manacle clicked around Jack's wrist.

She was no longer _just _Elizabeth Swann.

She was Lizzie. And she was a pirate.

* * *

Or so she thought. She couldn't even face Jack. How could she expect herself to be a decent pirate? Why couldn't she be like him? Why couldn't she take what she wanted and give nothing back?

"Elizabeth," he said her name firmly, yet gently. Always a mass of contradictions… she looked up at him through teary eyes, not bothering to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry for earlier," she sighed, forcing herself to buck up and be a big girl.

"An' before that?" He crouched in front of her, his eyes level with hers. "Ye keep runnin' away from me. So please, dearie, explain to me what I've done to upset you so."

"It's nothing," she lied, again. She cleared her throat. "I miss Will is all."

The words made Jack's heart throb. As usual, he'd been way off. She missed Will. Any hopes that her recent behavior was because she felt something for him were smashed.

"This isn't working out, Jack," she said, trying to gain some resolve and sound strong. "I wish to return to Port Royale. And please don't argue with me. Don't ask me to stay. I can't deal with that, not right now."

"I…" What was he supposed to say to that?? Was he supposed to be okay with it?? _Yes. You're supposed to respect her decision. _"I… won't make ye stay. If ye don't want to. We're about a day out from… Port Royale. You should pack yer things, then."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and her mouth open slightly. That she didn't expect. Jack never took anything at face value. He always questioned what she did. She wanted to hear him ask her to stay, to tell her he wanted her on the Pearl. But he didn't. She nodded and stood up, her legs threatening to give out. _Go pack, Elizabeth. You're getting what you want…_

_Aren't you?_

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for Chapter Seven! I'm particularly proud of this chapter, so I hope you guys all like it! Thanks so much for reading, now go review and let me know what you think! See you at Chapter Eight!


	9. Chapter 8

**LIES**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ do not belong to me. I just write for them.

**A/N: **Alright, so I turned on the TV and there DMC was on. I surfed up three channels (I kid you not) and found AWE. So as I sit here, flipping between the two to watch my favorite parts, I'm feeling understandably inspired to write. So without further ado, bring on Chapter 8!

And just in case anyone was curious, this is what's on…

Dead Man's Chest—Gibbs just told Jack he had his back. Jack replies by saying it's his front he's worried about.

At World's End—Sao Feng just made his entrance.

* * *

Jack waited until he was certain Elizabeth had vacated the cabin before slamming the door behind him. Her things were packed neatly and sitting on the floor, near the end of the bunk. He was breathing hard, he was so angry. He quickly spun around and locked the door, grinding his teeth together. He wanted to hit something, shoot something, stab something… he glared down at the chest.

_Thump-thump._

He had half a mind to walk over to it and kick the bloody thing across the room, but stopped himself upon remembering the sore foot he would have afterwards. So he stomped over to his desk and grabbed the full bottle of rum that sat there. He uncorked it with his teeth, tilted his head back and drank. Half the bottle was gone before he bothered to come up for air.

He took in a few annoyed breaths and glanced down at the neck's bottle, gripped firmly in his fist. He clenched his jaw and before he could stop himself, he threw it against the wall, sending rum and sharp pieces of glass all over the place. He looked at the mess he'd made.

His eyes softened and he walked backwards towards his desk chair. When the backs of his knees hit the seat of the chair, he sat down and covered his face with his hands. 

What had happened? He knew things had been awkward between them, tense and strained… but he had no idea things were so bad she wanted to leave.

He blamed himself. There were so many things he should have done differently. Maybe if he'd given her the sole use of the cabin and she could've had more time alone… Maybe if he hadn't tried to kiss her while they danced… Maybe if he'd let her be, given her time to brood after the incident at breakfast…

He leaned back, his mind flooded with images of Lizzie.

* * *

_He whirled around when he heard her come in. Thank God, Thank God, Thank God, she was safe. He hadn't let anyone see how concerned he'd been since she'd been with Sao Feng, but he'd been drowning in worry._

_Within moments it became known that the captain was dead and she was now a pirate lord in his place. He had to force himself _not_ to smile. Damn, that Lizzie. He was so proud of her. But he couldn't let that show. He had to remain aloof, play it cool. So he pretended to be irritated, feigned shock at her new title. _

_**Sao Feng is dead, **__she announced._

_**And made **__**you**__** captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now… **__She looked at him, clearly annoyed. If only he could walk up to her, as he wanted, look her in the eye and told her wonderful she was._

So Elizabeth Swann had become a pirate after all.

He remembered the day when he pulled her from the bottom of the ocean, saving her from her certain death. When he cut that corset off her cold body and she coughed up all that water, he didn't know. But a moment later, when her big, brown eyes darted up to meet his, he knew. He knew in that brief moment that there was more to that girl than what met the eye.

He knew even before she shackled him to the mast that she was a pirate. He was only sorry that he'd go down with his ship and wouldn't be around to see the buccaneer she'd be in the days to follow.

He could never let her know it, but if Lizzie Swann had a ship of her own, a crew of her own, her name would be legend. She'd strike fear into the hearts of men who dared to 

ask about her. She'd be a bigger threat than him in two seconds flat. He knew, beyond reasonable doubt, that she could likely best him if they were to duel it out… and not because he'd let her win.

He only wished, as he stood there with a manacle around his wrist, that he could see her blossom. As he watched her walk away, he felt a sense of pride. He should be standing there, screaming for help, cursing her name and the day he met her. Instead he just watched her go, an odd smile on her face.

_She's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen…_

* * *

She had so much potential. If only he could get her to stay, if only he had the courage to beg her not to go.

Port Royale was not far away. If the weather remained fair, they'd arrive before darkness fell the next day. As he thought about the hours to come, an image flashed into his mind, one that he knew would not leave him any time soon. He imagined her walking away, again.

And again, he would say nothing. He'd watch her go with an odd smile on his face, a feeling of pride resonating through him. And she would _still_ be the best pirate he'd ever seen.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's it for Chapter 8! I'll try to have Chapter 9 up some time tomorrow. Thanks for reading, now go review!!


	10. Chapter 9

**LIES**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine.

**A/N: **Hi all! So this is the last lie told by Lizzie. The next chapter will be a lie told by Jack and the chapter after that will be the end of this story! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, especially those who have reviewed every chapter! You guys rock! Now, on with Chaper 9!

* * *

Elizabeth stood at the railing of the Black Pearl, her hands gripping the wood for what she surmised would be the last time. So many mornings since she'd joined the Pearl, she'd come to this exact spot. She would stand there and watch the sun rise, the simple beauty of the glistening water as the new day was born enough to put her at ease. Many mornings she would stand there and think about Jack…

She thought about every little detail that encompassed the man. Everything from the sound the braids in his hair made when he walked, to the sweet, intoxicating smell of rum, sweat, spices and molasses. She remembered the way she felt when she was dancing with him, what it felt like to have his hands on her waist, his heart beating so close to hers. She remembered the surprising softness of his lips when she kissed him that day… she had expected them to be dry and chapped. But then again, nothing about Jack was as she expected it to be. He was a constant surprise.

She glanced down at the few bags of things she had, along with the chest that contained her husband's heart.

_Thump-thump._

With every steady beat it gave, she tried to imagine what Will would be saying to her if she were there. She had heard before that when you lost someone, they would still come to you when you needed them. Sometimes you would see them in dreams or hear their voice with the wind. She had yet to experience that.

She wondered what he _would_ say, what he'd do. Would he tell her it was okay to move on, that it was okay to be feeling the things she did? Would he tell her that all he wanted was for her to be happy? That's the thing she wanted most. She just wanted to hear someone tell her to be happy. She desperately wanted for someone to tell her to make whatever decision she wanted, so long as it was what would make her happy. She wanted to know that someone cared about her, cared about her feelings.

* * *

_The look on his face was making her heart ache. He had a smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. In that moment, she wanted to throw herself at him… throw her arms around his neck, kiss him into oblivion and never look back. Instead, she found herself saying what he might say if their situations were reversed, feeding him his own line… __**Oh, Jack… it would never have worked out between us.**_

Had she known he was lying when he said that to her those two years ago, she never would have said it back.

Would it have worked out between them? Maybe, maybe not. But she'd do anything just to be given the chance. A relationship with Jack, something she coveted, would be so worth working for. If he were to just look her in the eyes, proving his seriousness, and ask her to stay, she would. She'd go ashore, meet Will, and confess that she felt something for Jack… she knew that a confession of those sorts would break the man's heart, but to have him come back in ten years and find her in the arms of another would be infinitely worse.

Maybe she and Jack wouldn't be the couple of the year. The probably wouldn't sprout sonnets to each other from the balconies of old, romantic houses. Either one could forget a birthday or an anniversary. They might bicker like siblings or an old married couple. But she knew she would love him endlessly and that he was capable of the same kind of emotion. When it came down to devotion and loyalty, there would be no argument. Maybe that was all that mattered.

She imagined all the things that their relationship would include. She'd have a nightmare and wake up to see his smiling face, finding comfort in his strong arms. There'd be many more moonlight dances on the Pearl's deck. There'd be plenty of stolen glances and kisses, complete with playful bantering and teasing. There's would be the type of relationship where they knew each other better than they knew themselves, but were still surprised every day. They'd always be giving Gibbs a reason to shake his head, sigh and roll his eyes.

Yet through all those things, one thing remained absolutely certain. She knew he would make her happy and she knew that she could make him happy. They'd have a good life together. Captain Sparrow and Captain Swan… sailing off into the sunset.

* * *

She sighed. What was she thinking? Who was she kidding? She and Jack could _never_ have that life together. She might be willing to go to the ends of the earth for him, as she already had and would do again in a heartbeat, but him? Yes, it was true that one of the things she loved about him was his unpredictability, but it was also true that that quality would give her enough reason to shoot herself in the foot.

She knew full well at this point that she was in love with Jack. And he'd been so good to her… but that didn't mean he reciprocated those feelings. She wasn't even sure if Jack was the type of man who fell in love at all. She actually had plenty of reason to believe that he wasn't.

"Liz…" She turned around when she heard him behind her. She hated how he did that! It was as if he could read her thoughts. Perhaps he could, she would hardly be surprised. He paused and looked away, as if he were carefully considering his next words. "Elizabeth, I mean."

"Yes?" _Tell me you love me. Ask me not to go…_

"We're comin' into port," he said, looking at his feet. If he _could _read her thoughts, she hoped he wasn't capable of hearing her heart break.

"So I see," she looked away, unable to look at him the same way he seemed unable to look at her.

"I hope ye won't mind if I row ye to shore, instead of dockin' the ship. Port Royale's not exactly a safe place for people like…" he was about to say _you and me_ but quickly reconsidered. "For people like me."

"Of course." She looked at her nails. _It's now or never, Elizabeth… tell him, tell him now, tell him before it's too late. _"Jack?" She turned around to face him and her stomach clenched. He was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I think that's a good place to end this chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading, now go review! See you all at Chapter 10!


	11. Chapter 10

**LIES**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine. Still.

**A/N: **Okay, here we go folks, the last lie of the story! The Black Pearl has reached Port Royale and Elizabeth is about to leave, even though she doesn't want to (and neither does Jack, for that matter). But will either one of them admit their feelings before it's too late? Read to find out!

So anyways, without further babbling, on with Chapter 10!

* * *

Jack watched her from a safe distance, as he always did, trying not to think about how this would be the last time he ever did so. She was waiting by the longboat, no doubt for him to appear. Maybe if he didn't, she'd grow impatient and give up and decide to stay. If there was no one to row her ashore, she couldn't leave. Maybe he should throw her in the brig and outright refuse to let her out until she agreed not to go.

Right.

That would work.

He sighed. He'd never been this vexed over anything before, let alone another person. What was wrong with him? He had absolutely no problem doing most things. He'd challenge the captain of another ship with no worries. He would blatantly mock a Royal Navy soldier even if he put the noose around his neck in the same sentence. He would always get out of it later… He could face a sea beastie with razor sharp teeth and be absolutely fearless about it. But when it came to telling that beautiful woman he loved her, he just couldn't do it. He was not brave enough to confess how he really felt.

And what good would it do, anyways? She was married to another man. He had been off fighting Davy Jones, all the while hoping she was safe aboard the other ship, not being skewered by one of his opponent's henchmen. And what was _she _doing? She was getting married! He wanted to hate her for that alone, but he couldn't. He couldn't even be bitter about it. She owed him nothing. She didn't belong to him. More than anything, he was just perplexed. He thought they had something… a little something on the side. All the stolen glances, all the teasing and flirting and mind games. He must have been wrong. Turns out she did love Will.

She turned around and caught his eyes. He didn't bother to look away as he had so many times before. He wanted to remember this, those tea colored eyes that he secretly adored. He wondered if she was thinking what he was. He wondered if this whole situation troubled her like it did him.

Probably not. He sighed again and clenched his fists as he made his way over to her. _Best get this over with…_

* * *

_**Oh, Jack…**__ The look in her eyes, the beauty shining in them made him want to grab her and kiss the life out of her. __**It would never have worked between us. **_

_He tried not to smirk, but couldn't help himself. He was so proud of her, of what she'd become, for letting her hair down and become the pirate he knew she was all along. He voted her King for a reason. He knew she had it in her. __**Keep tellin' yerself that dearie. **__He knew better. He might have said that very line himself, but he knew better. Her expression softened and she moved towards him. Mary, mother of God, she was going to hug him! Kiss him! Just be __close__ to him! He held his hands up. Wait, what?! What was he doing?? __**Once was quite enough.**_

No.

Once would _never _be enough. He wanted Lizzie-hugs and Lizzie-kisses every single day. He wanted to wake up to her face every morning and he wanted it to be the last thing he saw before he went to bed. He wanted a lifetime full of those things.

Why, oh why, did she have to go ahead and get married? A marriage certificate hadn't stopped him from bedding other women in the past, why was he letting it stop him now? _Because it was Lizzie._ He knew what her honor meant to her. And he knew what Will meant to her. Besides, he wanted what he had with Elizabeth to be pure. It was odd thinking about innocence and purity, but damn it all, that's what he wanted! He didn't want to be with her and have her wake up the next day, hating him and hating herself. He didn't want her to think of him as a one-time mistake, as a regret. He didn't want to be her dirty little secret.

This was the exact reason why he had fought so hard all these years to _not_ fall in love. He knew this would happen. It seemed that all one ever heard about was how wonderful love was, how it made you feel lighthearted and carefree. But he was smart and he knew nothing was ever that simple. Here he was, in love despite his best attempts not to be, and all it brought was pain. Maybe it was because he had been daft enough to fall for someone who was already taken. Either way. Love was not all it was cracked up to be.

He tried so hard to forget about her, on more than one occasion. He tried to forget when he'd see the golden sunshine reflected on the ocean water, when he was reminded of her hair. He tried to forget whenever he caught a whiff of smoke and remembered a fearless young woman, dancing around a bonfire. When he'd go to visit his father in Shipwreck Cove, his mind would wander back to the day he helped make her King, how fearless she had been. Even when he drank rum, which was supposed to bring solace and make him forget his murderess, he thought of her. _**I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk…**_ She was forever in his mind, no matter how hard he tried to vacate her from it.

* * *

"Ye ready, Elizabeth?"

She looked up at him and forced herself to smile. He hadn't called her _Lizzie_ since she announced her plans to leave.

"Yes," she nodded. _No._

"Here," he reached down to her luggage, "I'll load it in for ye." _Tell me to take it back to the cabin. Stay, Lizzie. Please stay._

"Thank you." _Ask me to stay, Jack… don't let me leave._

Once he had put her things into the longboat, including Will's heart which he still had half a mind to just drop overboard, letting it sink to the bottom of the ocean floor, he turned back to her and offered her his hand. She gave him a small, sad smile and stepped inside. He caught Gibbs' eyes before lowering the boat towards the water. _I'll be back soon. Who knows? Maybe I won't be alone after all…_

But as always, he knew better. He'd come back alone. A part of him knew that's how it would always be…

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, that's it for the last lie! The final chapter will be longer, in normal-story format. See you at Chapter 11!


	12. Chapter 11

**LIES**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine!

**A/N: **Well, here it is folks! The last chapter of the story. I would personally like to thank all who reviewed: Shvon, Florencia7, XxIcexX, driver picks the music, Nytd, Aenea Endymion, Ele the Goddess of Elements, elizabeth marie cullen, daffoldildances, PiratePrincess29, lina, Bits1212, Sassy Sparrow, and Lily Yamamoto. I'm pretty sure that's everyone, but if I forgot you, I apologize! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my work. Your positive feedback is what keeps me writing, no joke. If you like my writing, feel free to check out my other stories. Including this one, I've written seven stories for _Pirates of the Caribbean_, all of them Sparrabeth.

Thanks again you guys! Now, on with Chapter 11!

* * *

The silence was killing her. Jack clearly didn't want her to go away, which made the act doing so all the more difficult. All she needed was for him to simply ask her not to leave, to tell her that he wanted her with him. But until he spoke the words… she couldn't stay based on a hunch. After all, maybe he was just being polite. Maybe his silence was a mere confirmation of the fact that he wanted her gone. Maybe he'd only asked her to join the crew in the first place out of obligation. She bit her lip, trying not to cry. She hated the idea of the past few months only occurring because he felt like he owed her something. If anything, it was she who owed him.

Elizabeth watched him as he rowed, wanting to catch his eyes, desperately waiting for an excuse to _accidentally_ gain his attention. But his eyes were fixed ahead, towards the shore, at his hands, his boots… anywhere but at her. She forced herself to think about Will. She was doing this out of loyalty to him, even if it meant giving up her own desires. She was being a good wife, doing the right thing.

The longboat hit something and she grabbed the sides, turning around only to realize they'd hit the beach. Her heart sank a little. She really didn't want to be here. She would have much rather had Jack drop her off in Tortuga… hell, _anywhere_ other than this place. Port Royale might have been home to her once, but it certainly wasn't any longer. But she knew Jack wouldn't drop her off in Tortuga alone, so she settled for the port closest to it.

"Home sweet home," Jack said as he stood up, interrupting her thoughts. He jumped out of the longboat and onto the sand. He grabbed the two leather sacks she had with her… everything she owned save for the chest. She understood why he wouldn't want to go near it. She grabbed it and tucked it under her arm, moving to step out beside him. He held out his hand and she stared at it for a moment. Just _touching_ him couldn't hurt, could it? She took his hand. The warmth of his skin made her entire being feel warm. As soon as her boots touched the sand, she pulled back.

"Thank you, Jack," she said quietly, setting the chest down with her other things. Life certainly hadn't turned out how she thought it would. The sprawling estate up on the hill used to be her home. Now she could carry everything she owned on her back with ease. She knew which life she preferred, but at this exact moment, it was difficult to prefer anything.

"I could take ye into town, Elizabeth," he offered. "Find ye an inn to stay, if ye like." She was hoping he wouldn't say that. She would have just told him she was going back to the mansion, but she should have known he was too smart for that. A new governor, with his own family, lived there now.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine," she said, trying to make herself sound sure, strong. She wasn't sure yet if she'd been successful, but judging by the way he looked at her, she hadn't been.

"Ye sure?" His eyebrows went up in concern. There had once been a time when "concern" was not a word she'd equate with Captain Jack Sparrow. But she'd gotten to know him so much better since their initial meeting. She knew that there was so much more to him than his title, than what his legend suggested. Jack might have been a fearsome pirate, but he was a human first. In the time she'd known him, she gotten a glimpse of the _real_ him, and she'd always wanted to see more… too bad.

"I'm sure," she nodded. The look on his face was a curious one. She couldn't quite tell if that was relief shining in his eyes or hurt. Whatever it was, she felt compelled to make it go away. She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face in his neck. "Goodbye, Jack."

Jack breathed in deep, letting his eyes closed as he took in her scent. He allowed himself to hug her back, for he knew this was the closest to her he would ever get. That kiss she used to send him to his death might have been of a devious nature, but it had been worth it. He'd was thankful to have ever kissed her at all. So why didn't he do it now? He was a pirate, after all. Wasn't he _supposed_ to take what he wanted, damn the consequences? Yes, yes he was. But then again… no. He wouldn't do that to her. If she had any happy thoughts regarding him, any positive memories about their time together, then that's what he wanted to send her off with.

"If there's ever any trouble…" He thought about how he could finish that sentence without damning his reputation in the same breath. _Remind 'er yer a pirate._ "The Faithful Bride. S'a pub in Tortuga." He forced a smirk on his face, though to her it seemed natural. "Pleasurable company, good drink an' song. Ye can likely find me there." She nodded, but her eyes were sad. _Idiot. _"G'bye, Elizabeth."

She gave him a small wave as he turned back to the longboat. She couldn't believe after all they'd been through… skeletal pirates, fighting the kraken, the battle during the maelstrom and everything in between… that things were going to end this way. His back would be to her as he rowed towards the Pearl. He pushed off the beach with one of the oars and turned around, flashing her a smile. One of his golden teeth caught in the sunlight. The farther away he got, the less defined his features became. He was turning into a silhouette with every stroke of the oars.

His back was to her as he rowed towards the Pearl, leaving him unable to see her. She used this to her advantage. Instead of heading towards the town, she headed in the opposite direction, towards a sheltered area where she wouldn't be seen by town folk _or_ incoming ships. She'd set up camp there and live off fish and fresh fruit until she came up with a better plan. Maybe she'd stow away and head to Tortuga or St. Lucia, even. Maybe she'd even go back to London, a city where she could disappear and start over. It was better than staying here, dealing with the scrutinizing stares of the people she used to consider friends.

When she reached the farthest end of the beach, where the sand started to become water-slicked rocks, she set her things down, breathing heavily. It had been a long walk and her hands were beginning to blister from the leather ropes sewn to the sacks she carried. The back side of her arm ached from where she'd held the chest. _Thump-thump_. The steady beating used to bring her comfort, but not anymore. It only served to make things worse.

Despite the throbbing in her toes and the arches of her feet, she walked forward, to where the waves were lapping up on the shore. She didn't care that her feet were getting wet as she leaned against a large, upright stone, at least four or five times bigger than herself. From where she stood, she could barely see the bow of the Black Pearl as she slowly turned away from Port Royale. She bit back her lip and tried to steady the heaving of her chest as it got farther and farther away, but it was no use. The tears fell anyways. She was away from him, away from the awful tension she felt and the pang of a love that could never be hers. Then why did it _continue_ to hurt so bad? She fell back and sobbed. It wouldn't be long before her entire lower half would be wet from the waves.

* * *

The sun was going down as the Black Pearl approached Tortuga. In another hour or so, Jack would be able to make good his promise and loose himself in drink, women and song. As lovely as the notion was, he still knew it wouldn't make a difference. The evening would end in one of two ways. He would take a woman of questionable reputation back to an inn and then close his eyes, pretending all the while she was his Lizzie. Or, he would down a few drinks and end up alone, frustrated and depressed in his cabin. At this point, he wasn't sure which was worse.

The pegs of the wheel were gripped so tightly between his fingers, his tan knuckles had turned white. There used to be a day when being at the Pearl's wheel was all the therapy he needed. But those days were long gone. It seemed like the only thing that would make him feel better was the very same thing that made his chest hurt. And the crew's mood wasn't helping matters much, either. They moped around the deck like there'd been a death in the family. There might as well have been…

Jack felt someone move up behind him. He closed his eyes. Maybe when he opened them, he'd turn around to see it was her, that she hadn't really left, that she'd been at his side the entire time. But the fragrance of sweat, tobacco and rum was nothing like the soft aroma of honey and vanilla. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Do ye want me advice, lad?" Gibbs asked. The older gentlemen stared over his captain's shoulder, out to sea. Jack was secretly thankful for that. He'd never been very good at eye contact, except when it was meant to make his enemy shiver. And he wasn't quite sure whether or not he appreciated these bouts of wisdom from Gibbs. He was a weathered pirate who'd been on the sea much longer than he himself had been, but in moments of distress he became warm and soft-spoken. Jack had always known his own father growing up, but he'd gotten more parental advice from Gibbs in thirteen years than he had from his dad in a lifetime.

"No," Jack sighed. He smirked slightly and glanced over his shoulder again to see a pleasant grin on the other man's face. "But I s'pose ye've a mind to give it to me anyways, so let's have it."

"Sometimes…" Gibbs paused as if he were about to say something epic. "Sometimes a person can't change their minds on their own. Sometimes they need a little… persuasion." _Persuasion._ Jack's mind flashed to a hot, sunny day on the Pearl with his Lizzie nearby and _her _William far, far away. Later that very same day, he felt the cool metal of a manacle around his wrist with her warm, lithe body pressed against his own. That connection with her alone made him look back and think… _I've had worse days._

"What are you gettin' at, Joshamee?" he asked, turning around.

"Did ye ask her to stay?" Gibbs chose that moment to make eye-contact.

"She didn't want to stay," Jack said with a groan.

"Ye sure?"

"Yes! Besides… even if she did, she's married. R'member?" Gibbs smiled again and chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Somethin' funny?"

"Ye aware of who married 'em, right?"

"Aye," Jack groaned again. Just what was he getting at? He knew there had to be a point in his—his thoughts came to a halting stop. Will and Elizabeth exchanged vows before Barbossa. A pirate. Such a union might be recognized by the Brethren Court, but in everyday society it meant nothing. No paperwork had been filed and Jack knew no rings had been exchanged… all ten of Lizzie's fingers were bare. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep through his nose. He could smell the rain that was threatening to fall. He turned around to face Gibbs, one hand on the wheel. He motioned his head towards the crew on the lower deck. "Ye think they'll be terribly upset?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Tortuga'll still be there tomorrow night."

* * *

It had been raining for nearly two hours. Elizabeth sat with her back against the wall of the cramped, damp cave she'd taken shelter in. When she was a young girl, pretending to be a pirate, she used to run to that cave in search of buried treasure, a young Will Turner on her heels. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall. A part of her wished she could go back to those days, full of fun and innocence. But the greater part of her never wanted to forget the memories she'd made of a dark pair of eyes and a mess of tangled dreadlocks.

She had started a small fire that she intended to roast a fish on, but she had no means of catching said fish. She really wasn't that hungry, anyways. The chest sat beside her, encompassing the memory of an old friend. She'd given up on the notion of Will as her husband. Jack was gone. There was no use pretending anymore. She sighed and edged closer to the fire, warming her hands and face. Her skin might have warmed up a little bit, but her insides were cold. She looked at her hand, remembering how she felt when it was inside Jack's as he helped her out of the longboat. She wished she could go back to that moment… that moment of heat and peace… and stay there forever.

Her head shot to the side when she heard two rocks rustle against each other outside. She took a few deep breaths, forcing herself to accept that it was likely an animal scavenging for food. She had just turned back to the fire when a smooth, steady voice made her heart pound with nervous excitement.

"I'll have ye know that yer not an easy lady to track down." She placed her hands on the ground, as if to anchor herself from blowing away. The two halves of herself with arguing with one another. One half told her to stand up and greet him, while the other told her to stay put and stay guarded. One half told her to run to him, to seek the warmth her body craved while the other half told her she'd be better off cold. Whatever her mind was telling her, it didn't matter, for he was now walking towards her. He nonchalantly crouched on the other side of the fire and held his hands up. His dark eyes slowly made their way up to hers. "I lied to you, Lizzie." _Lizzie._ She was so glad to hear him say that…

"When?" She forced herself to speak, despite the fact that she could sit there and just stare at him in silence forever.

He studied her face with amusement. _When. Take yer pick, dearie._ Out of the sheer necessity to get the weight off his chest and shoulders, he'd keep it simple. "Two years ago."

She blinked a few times. "Could you be more specific?" THAT'S what she had to say? She wanted to ask him what he was doing there, how he managed to find her. But she was so lost in him, in all that he was, that she felt she had no choice but to just follow him, to take his lead.

"I was in the middle of makin' me grand escape. I told William I liked his hat. An' that wasn't a lie, it was a very fine hat, Barbossa would 'ave been envious. But… I told _you_… I told you that it wouldn't 'ave worked between us." He suddenly looked to her eyes with utmost seriousness. "That was a lie."

"Jack…" She began to feel claustrophobic, like the walls were closing in on her. She knew it was raining outside, but she didn't care. She had to escape. She hadn't made it more than three steps outside when she felt him grab her arm. He whirled her around to face him, but he refused to let go. "Let go of me!"

"No!" he shouted back. "Now ye can stay here and listen or ye can stay here and not listen, but yer not runnin' away."

"Jack, there's nothing to say!"

"There's plenty to say, an' you know it."

If she wasn't flustered before, she certainly was now. "Fine! Maybe it would have worked, but it doesn't matter! I'm married to Will!"

"No, no yer not." He smirked at her. How irritating! Why did he have to be smug, now was hardly the time for it!

"Yes I am!"

"Yer married because Barbossa says yer married," he retorted. "That might be fine and dandy accordin' to the code, but in the real world, the code means nothing. Show me where it's documented that yer married, show me the ring on yer finger! You owe him nothin', Lizzie, so stop lettin' him hold ye back." His words hit her like a ton of bricks and she was glad it was raining. That way he wouldn't see her tears. She knew full well that her marriage to Will wasn't viable. But there'd been a ceremony. They were man and wife in all but legality.

"It doesn't matter, Jack!" She tore her arm away from his grasp and began to walk away.

"Yes it bloody well does matter!" He walked after her.

"No!" She whirled around, surprising him. They were both drenched now as the rain refused to stop falling. "I promised myself to him!"

"Once upon a time ye promised yerself to him, but yer not the same person anymore. I know that, I know _you_ know that and I think he knows that too." He once again took hold of her, but this time he gripped both arms, making an escape impossible. She knew in that moment, there'd be no more running. "Yes, I lied to you, but I'm willin' to spend a lifetime makin' it up to you. An' I know I'm correct in assumin' that you've told a few lies yerself." He paused, their eyes deadlocked on each other. "Tell me what you _really_ want. An' don't lie to me."

She was frozen, right where she was. She was stuck between Jack and the rest of the world. She'd been at many a cross-road in her life and had been forced to make many decisions she wasn't ready to make. The bitter, cold rain kept falling. She looked down to his hands on her arms and realized that despite the angry weather… she was warm. With his touch, she was warm. She looked back up at his face and her chin began to visibly tremble.

"I want… I want…" She knew what she wanted. And she knew she wasn't going to hide from it anymore. But that didn't mean admitting it would be easy. So she'd go for it. She'd just spit it out, damn the consequences. She was sick of thinking about the right thing. Her eyes, softened. "I want you to take me home, Jack." She looked over her shoulder. She could see the Black Pearl fully now. "Take me home, Jack."

When she looked back at him, he was smiling. It was a contagious smile and she found herself smiling. He tugged lightly on her arms, pulling her to him. As she drew closer, he loosened his grip, and she thanked him by throwing her arms around his neck. He bent his head down and she tilted hers up. They met with a kiss the likes neither had experienced before. Both noted how right it felt, how perfectly their lips seemed to fit together.

She smiled as he deepened the kiss, his hands moving to his waist. _**Take me home, Jack…**_ She'd inadvertently lied again. When she asked him to take her home, she knew he thought she meant the Pearl. Later she'd make a point to explain what she really meant. Home was not a house, it was not a ship. _He _was her home. _You are "home" Jack. You are my home._

FIN.


End file.
